Enigma Force
A sentient energy field that seeks out and bonds with an agent or agents. A partial power of Life-Force Manipulation Also Called * Uni-Power Capabilities Enigma Forces manipulate a particular being to their own desires. It is essentially a sentient power that chooses a host, maybe an energy or a being which controls another energy or being. Attributed powers and singled-out power levels vary from chosen partner and appear to be ambient, presumably adapting to meet the demands of an area's point of devastation and the peril oneself is faced with. However some Enigma Forces have preset abilities that do not depend on the host. Some Enigma Forces becomes in-tune with the partner and drastically enhances the individual host's powers and abilities if they are present; the host themselves may already have reached massive levels of force and energy without the Enigma Force, which only serves to enhance their capabilities even further. Other Enigma forces provide an appropriate set of powers to every host, though the magnitude of the powers may or may not vary. Some Enigma Forces only target people without powers, some only target those with powers, and some only target those it chooses as necessary or deems worthy, or give them powers to teach them a lesson. Enigma Forces may bond till the current host dies, the crisis passes, or it decides that the host is unworthy or that it is needed more elsewhere. As it is usually up to the Enigma Force itself to choose a host this is most definitely a superpower that can strike anyone out of nowhere with no obvious catalyst beyond the power itself. Applications *''Uni-Vision'': a sort of cosmic consciousness. Users can sense matters, specifically of peril, at a subatomic level or at great distances. This power can also force someone to tell the truth. *''Matter/Energy Manipulation:'' Users can divert the flow of proton energy into a different direction or convert the force into a variety of energy. Diverting the flow of gravitons, for example, allows flight. Can also change matter at the atomic level, for instance, to transmute one substance into another or to change an object's shape. *Once intertwined with the fabric, the Uni-Power itself protects against temperature extremities and may be impervious to bullets. *Increased physical abilities such as super-strength or super-speed are also common. *Enhanced present capabilities of the host is also common. *Shared mind: The Enigma Force and the host can often communicate, though to what level varies. Limitations *Some Enigma Forces are limited by the abilities of their selected agents. *Most Enigma Forces cannot control the actions of their users till user is unable to do anything themselves. *Some Enigma Forces cannot communicate unless the agent/agents are in a meditated state making the agent/agents defenseless to any situation, till they're able to learn how to communicate during a non-meditative action. *Some Enigma Forces are stuck with a host until death. Known Users *Time Travelers (Marvel) *The various people who have become Captain Universe (Marvel) *The Silver Surfer (Marvel) *AMAZO (DC comics) *Logar (the'' Mutants and Masterminds'' setting Paragons) *Bob, Paula, and the other energy beings from the webcomic Fusion. *Lost Galaxy Rangers (Power Rangers series) via the Lights of Orion. *Laterns Corps (DC comics) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Rare power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Sentient Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Mind Category:Cosmic-Based Powers